fleckfandomcom-20200214-history
New Player's Guide to Fleck
So you're new to Fleck, took the tutorial, but want more. You're in the right place. What Next? That is completely up to you. You'll probably want to earn some coins, so planting flowers and shrubs is a good way to start out while you've got stamina to spare as they bloom fairly quickly. If you want to maximize your profit, take a moment to familiarize yourself with the Variety Bonus and know that if you kill zombies on your plants it will fertilize them for double the payout. Your Missions (the yellow notepad) is also a good place to look for direction as it will both teach you the basics and earn you some rewards. When you run low on stamina hunting zenomites is a good way to pass the time and level up as it usually takes less stamina to hunt than to plant and harvest. How do I ________? First, if you're doing something to finish a mission, click or touch the task in your mission log, the developers often include helpful tips for the introductory missions. Next take a quick look at the questions in the Fleck FAQ, if your question isn't there it probably should be, so ask it in the comments so we can update the page. Ask in global chat, most players were clueless at one point so are happy to help you out. Wildflowers Wildflowers pop up whenever you land somewhere. When picked, wildflowers award a small amount of XP, while this is an easy way to gain XP, watering plants is recommended wherever possible to use up leftover stamina, if you ask around there are almost always plants to water and on average, you will earn more XP for watering plants. Wildflowers can be helpful when hunting zenomites to damage zenomites, if you want to pick the wildflowers please wait until after the hunt is over. What else should I know? *Be respectful, Fleck is available on the web and iPad and accessible by users aged 13 and up. Chat is not private, so keep things clean and civil. *You can get a lot of information without leaving Fleck. If you select an object and choose the info button in the upper right corner of the menu, you'll get a description of what anything is and how you can interact with it. Selecting the info button of a mission or clicking on a task will often give useful information on how to complete the task, especially with early quests. *Double clicking or double tapping on a hex or object will perform the default action (walking on an empty hex, watering a thirsty plant, pruning/harvesting/collecting a mature plant, etc.) and in most cases will significantly decrease the time required to do basic tasks. The default action is the one that appears at the bottom of the context menu menu. *Get used to zooming in and out. You will quickly notice that most things that you interact with will require a closer zoom level, but sometimes user creations and just general navigation of the map will require switching back and forth between high and low zoom levels. *Planting in someone else's garden, while not against the rules, is frowned upon. If you really want to plant something near someone else's garden, it is polite to ask first as a garden represents a huge time investment. If you accidentally plant something, please remember to collect or sell it. *It is also polite to let the broadcaster, or host, of a zenoplant to dig and "call for help" during a hunt. If you have to dig up zenoplants for a quest, just ask first and you will avoid annoying the people who are helping you kill zenomites. *Gifts are fun, if you see something you think you'd like to receive it's always helpful to add that information to your profile quote for prospective gift givers. Just remember that some gifts (like Blue Spruces, keys, kitties, and power-ups) require gems that some people would prefer to trade as gems are a very limited resource and are sometimes the result of a real world currency transaction. Also note: while it can look like you can gift anyone, only people you have friended can send and receive your gifts. *The Fleck FAQ is a great resource, check it out and see if you already know the answers to all the questions.